


three's a crowd (but i love the company)

by soonhan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Partying, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone, side jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: Hyunwoo finds something to do when he's left alone at a party he didn't even want to go to in the first place.





	three's a crowd (but i love the company)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampirepun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/gifts).



“We won’t be there too long, I promise. I just want to go and hang out for an hour maybe two, this week’s been rough, y’know?”

Had Hyunwoo ever believed Jooheon in his life he would have known not to trust that for a second. It had been two and a half hours and he was still willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, but his texts were remaining unanswered and calls ignored- or more likely not even heard. Jooheon was no pushover, but there was a certain someone who had a marvelous way of getting him to bend to his whim, and he had a feeling that was who he’d come here to see.

With a sigh he set his drink down and leaned against the wall, watching the party escalate slowly as the night got darker and the rules got looser. The speakers were practically vibrating across the floor from the volume, the beat hammering in his heart and getting caught in his throat. If Jooheon hadn’t been his ride he probably could have left with an apology for not staying longer and a smile that Jooheon wouldn’t be able to say no to- after all Changkyun wasn’t the only one Jooheon was soft for. Though he figured he wasn’t exactly soft for him at the moment.

Sudden cheers pulled Hyunwoo from his reverie, and he searched for the source to see a group of people egging on someone he recognized as a classmate of his. The blond hair was enough of an identifier, but the loud laughter gave him away even more. He was approaching someone on the couch slowly, his hands roaming over his own torso and lifting his shirt an inch or so in a very teasing way. His hips swung with the music, though just a bit off, probably because his inhibitions were a little off as well. His knee fell between the legs of the one on the couch- someone else Hyunwoo recognized from his class- and his hands slipped from his shirt to his classmate’s shoulders. The cheers got louder, and Hyunwoo watched in interest as he brought their faces closer together.

The classmate beneath him- Hoseok if he remembered correctly, he recalled possibly working together with him for an assignment- looked up and lifted his hand to the his thigh, running it upwards into dangerous territory. Someone came between them, laughing and saying Minhyuk had already won the bet- right that was his name- and that he could take his money and go. Minhyuk stared at Hoseok a moment longer before straightening up and taking the bills from the other’s hand, his loud laugh ringing clearly over the music.

Hyunwoo had been watching with more intent than he probably should have, standing a few steps that he hadn’t realized he’d taken away from the wall. He looked back at his drink to see it knocked over and he frowned, going back to pick it up and finding that it was pretty much empty. When he looked back at the crowd it was dispersing since the excitement was over, and Minhyuk was walking away into the kitchen. After a few minutes Hyunwoo saw Hoseok enter the kitchen as well, and he laughed quietly to himself.

***

His search around the house felt like a wild goose chase, following unhelpful tips from people that seemed to lead him further from wherever Jooheon had disappeared to. Hyunwoo stopped on his third trip up to the second floor to sigh- he hoped the dick was worth it. He started back downstairs and met with someone halfway, and he pushed himself to the side to let them pass but they stopped and grabbed his wrist.

“Hyunwoo, right?” He nodded, a little surprised. He didn’t recognize this person, how did they know him?

“I heard you were looking for Jooheon. Last I heard someone said they saw him out in the back,” they explained. He smiled at them and patted their shoulder with a thank you. He made his way for the back of the house, not expecting this to be any more fruitful than the other leads he’d been given but if he didn’t try he wasn’t going to find Jooheon at all.

The air outside was cooler now that the sun had gone down. There were a few people hanging around the door when he stepped outside, though it was no one he recognized. They didn’t acknowledge him, too busy talking amongst themselves to pay him any mind. He took a quick look around the yard and didn’t see Jooheon anywhere, though just to make sure he walked around the house to see if he was on either side just out of view. All he could see was a shed and a pile of wood, and maybe a few shrubs where Jooheon could possibly be hiding. After a cursory kick to the bushes he gave up and returned to the back door.

There was a thud in the direction of the shed that caught his attention, and the foot that was halfway through the door retracted. He looked over to the group but none of them seemed to react to it. His legs brought him closer, his curiosity getting the better of him. If it was a wild animal he would probably get attacked, but that still didn’t deter him. The door was slightly ajar, and with a hand that still had the intelligence to remain hesitant, he pushed the door open. His eyes took a second to adjust to the lighting inside, too dim from the minimal light that strained through its dirty windows, and when he could finally make out what was inside he inhaled sharply.

Hoseok was pressed to the back wall, tucked in between a wheelbarrow and a counter, his head tipped to the side and wrist pinned above his head. Minhyuk had him caged beneath his body, his mouth pressed to Hoseok’s neck, or had been before he pulled away to look over his shoulder. His other hand was between them, blocked by Minhyuk’s body but it didn’t take much of his imagination for Hyunwoo to know what it was doing. Minhyuk’s tongue ran over his lip before returning to his mouth, a grin that looked in no way sheepish spreading across his face.

“Looks like we’ve been caught.”

Hoseok’s eyes opened just slightly, his eyebrows drawn up in a desperate look that made Hyunwoo’s stomach flip, his parted, bruised lips splitting into a grin of his own. The fact that neither of them seemed embarrassed at being caught set of alarm bells in Hyunwoo’s head, but other parts of his body ignored the warning completely.

“The more the merrier,” Hoseok whispered, his voice a little rough, and much too low.

Hyunwoo found himself being pulled to the back of the shed, Minhyuk’s hand firm in his but not forcing him along. Minhyuk placed him in the middle, turning him so he was facing Hoseok.

Hoseok’s grin turned slightly sheepish at the edges, and he gave Hyunwoo a small wave that was endearingly out of place. Hyunwoo waved back, pausing a moment before he reached out and pressed a thumb to Hoseok’s reddened lips. He was rewarded with a soft gasp, Hoseok opening his mouth and sucking on the tip of his thumb.

“You don’t mind me joining?” he asked, his eyes fixated on Hoseok’s mouth.

A pair of arms wrapped around him and then there was a body pressed up against his back, and he leaned back into its warmth. Minhyuk’s mouth brushed against his ear, sending shivers down Hyunwoo’s spine.

“As long as you don’t mind it.” Teeth grazed his earlobe, and he didn’t fight the low groan that rumbled in his throat.

After a while Hoseok grew tired of his thumb and knelt down in front of him, his hands dragging up Hyunwoo's legs and settling on his thighs. Hyunwoo looked down at him and wet his lips, and Hoseok's eyes followed his tongue hungrily.

"Unzip his pants," Minhyuk ordered, his voice low and sweet. Hoseok looked to Hyunwoo for consent. He nodded. His zipper came down slowly, and Minhyuk ground his hips against Hyunwoo's ass, his moans causing hot breath to ghost over Hyunwoo's neck. He shivered and leaned back into him, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth at the feeling of Minhyuk's erection pressing into his ass.

There wasn’t much hesitation between his underwear coming down and Hoseok’s mouth on him, and he could practically see stars behind his eyelids when he squeezed them shut.

He let out another groan, rolling his head back onto Minhyuk’s shoulder, his fingers threading into Hoseok’s hair. The mouth on his cock grew more eager, Hoseok’s eyes fluttering up at him. When he opened his eyes and saw him looking up he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his thighs tensing beneath Hoseok’s palms.

“God, your mouth…” he moaned, tightening his grip on Hoseok’s hair just slightly. Hoseok seemed to like it, taking him in deeper and groaning appreciatively. The hand on Hyunwoo’s hip tightened as well, Minhyuk’s thumb digging into the soft part of his lower back.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Hyunwoo nodded in agreement, fighting the urge to push his cock in further than Hoseok was already allowing. His head tipped to the side after a moment, registering his words.

“How many times have you guys done this?” he asked, his breath hitching when Hoseok pulled back to suck on the head and tongue his slit. He shuddered and shut his eyes tightly.

“Just a couple times, this is new to us too,” Minhyuk said, quietly like he was trying to keep Hoseok from hearing. Hyunwoo couldn’t think of a reason for why he would, though he was having a hard time thinking at the moment in any case.

Hoseok’s mouth drifted from his cock to his hip and down his thighs, sucking hard and licking at the marks he left. Minhyuk tutted, which made Hoseok lift his head to meet his eyes.

“Don’t tease him, he’s only barely keeping himself from fucking your mouth.” Hoseok’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip, flitting his eyes to Hyunwoo’s instead.

“You could if you wanted,” he whispered up to him. Minhyuk laughed, his fingers tracing over Hyunwoo’s hipbones. His tongue ran up Hyunwoo’s neck and his teeth grazed his jaw.

“Look at how eager he is for you.”

Hyunwoo’s head was spinning, but Hoseok’s invitation was the only thought that repeated in his head. He pulled him closer, gently so he didn’t tug his hair too hard, and Hoseok’s lips pressed to the tip of his cock. The moonlight made his eyes sparkle, and Hyunwoo wasn’t sure which was more mesmerizing to look at.

There was a beat where nothing happened, and then Hoseok let his mouth fall open and, sensing that Hyunwoo wasn’t going to do anything, Minhyuk pushed his hips forward. That seemed to jumpstart the gears in his head, and he took over from Minhyuk who was rolling his hips against Hoseok’s face. He focused on him then, watching his face for any discomfort, but for the most part he was only able to focus on the feeling of Hoseok’s tongue on his cock.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that Minhyuk was still talking, a low rumble from his against his back and the feeling of breath against his neck. Along with Hoseok’s mouth he felt Minhyuk’s hips start to grind against him, which at times pushed him deeper into Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok didn’t seem to mind.

His legs were starting to give out, which was a clear sign he was close. Minhyuk seemed to sense his weakness and held him up under his arms, his hands roaming the expanse of his chest. He also realized that where Hoseok had been holding his thighs with both hands there was only one hand gripping his right thigh. He looked past Hoseok’s mouth to see that his other hand had disappeared past his waistband.

He swallowed at the sight, meeting eyes with Hoseok again briefly before they squeezed shut. His body bowed backwards into Minhyuk and he came, shaking like a leaf in Minhyuk’s arms. He felt a hand clamp over his mouth, and he realized as he was coming down that his throat felt raw. When he opened his eyes again he saw Hoseok with his own hand over his mouth, swallowing before licking his palm clean. He let out a feeble groan and Hoseok grinned up at him.

“Didn’t expect you to be so loud,” Minhyuk said, removing his hand from Hyunwoo’s mouth. Hyunwoo’s cheeks began to burn, feeling a wave of embarrassment crash over him. Minhyuk’s hands ran down his torso, and his lips brushed up against his ear.

“No need to be embarrassed. I think it’s hot.”

Hoseok stood up, wincing and rubbing his knees. Hyunwoo reached out and gave him an apologetic look, but Hoseok’s smile never faded.

“Your turn,” Minhyuk said, curling a finger at Hoseok.

Hyunwoo wasn’t sure whether he was still a part of whatever was happening, but when he moved to pull away from Minhyuk he was stopped. Instead, Minhyuk turned him around and tucked him back into his jeans, zipping them up and patting the front affectionately. He was grinning at Hyunwoo, mischievous, and his fingers brushed a little too hard against him; his cock wanted nothing more than to go another round, but he knew he didn’t have it in him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked. His mouth was devilish but his eyes showed concern. Hyunwoo knew he wouldn’t keep him here if he really wanted to go, but he had no plans on leaving if he was still allowed to participate.

“Nowhere,” he replied. He noted how rough his voice was, and for a moment he was worried he’d been too loud. The party was still going on not that far from the shed.

The two of them were very clearly still hard, and after a moment’s thought Hyunwoo moved Hoseok so he was in between them, reaching around him to unzip his pants. Minhyuk looked at him over Hoseok’s shoulder, his eyebrow quirked up.

“You too,” he said, motioning at his zipper. The corner of Minhyuk’s mouth twitched upward, but he obeyed. Hyunwoo pulled Hoseok’s cock free and wrapped his fingers around him, giving him a couple strokes before stopping and nodding at Minhyuk. There was a faint blush spreading across Minhyuk’s face, which made Hyunwoo grin. When he pulled himself from his jeans as well Hyunwoo stepped closer and pushed Hoseok forward.

“Oh.” Was all Hoseok could manage, and Hyunwoo could hear the roughness in his voice as well. He tipped his head back onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder and let out a whimper, thrusting up into Hyunwoo’s hand and against Minhyuk’s cock. Hyunwoo was able to get his hand nearly around the both of them, and he started to stroke again.

A curse slipped past Minhyuk’s lips, his eyes dropping between them to watch Hyunwoo’s hand. Hoseok reached up to grab Hyunwoo’s wrist, but he didn’t stop him. He seemed seconds away, his voice getting higher and breathier quickly.

Minhyuk reached out and slipped his hands under Hoseok’s shirt, lifting it up before leaning in to kiss his chest. The kisses got wetter and messier, travelling over each pec and leaving faint pink marks as he went. Hyunwoo watched in fascination as his tongue circled one of Hoseok’s nipples and Hoseok’s whole body melted against him. Minhyuk lifted his eyes to Hyunwoo’s, pulling back a bit to grin.

“He’s very sensitive,” he told him, moving to the other to flick his tongue against it. Hoseok gasped and grabbed Minhyuk’s hair, pushing his mouth back down. Minhyuk made a contented noise and continued to mouth at his nipple. Hoseok didn’t last much longer after that, letting out a long, desperate noise as he came. Hyunwoo kept stroking them both through it, the slide of his hand much easier.

He stopped when Hoseok went still against him, his fingers around his wrist gripping him almost painfully. It only took a couple seconds before Hoseok bounced back, pushing Hyunwoo’s hand off his cock and linking their fingers around Minhyuk’s instead.

“Your turn,” Hoseok said, echoing Minhyuk. He let out a sharp laugh that got cut off when the two of them started to move their hands in tandem. He leaned back against the wall of the shed, letting his eyes fall closed and his hips roll up to meet their downstroke.

After a while he reached out and grabbed their arms so he could fuck up into their fists, his voice getting rougher and deeper with every moan he let out. He tipped his head to the side, the moonlight illuminating his profile, and Hyunwoo felt Hoseok gasp softly against him. He didn’t blame him- the sight before them was beyond breathtaking.

When Minhyuk started to thrust more erratically Hyunwoo knew he was close. The grip on their arms loosened and Hoseok started to stroke him again, eager to push him over the edge. It was all he needed, his brows knitting together and his head falling back, mouth open in a silent cry as his orgasm hit him. His chest heaved with each breath he took, his hips still moving before they slowed to a stop, and Hyunwoo and Hoseok dropped their hands.

When Minhyuk opened his eyes again he was grinning, letting out a low laugh and pushing off the wall. Hoseok turned to look up at Hyunwoo and he could see that he was smiling too. Hyunwoo felt suddenly shy under their eyes, and he stepped back from them with his hand on his neck.

“You’re welcome to join us any time in the future,” Minhyuk said with a wink and Hoseok nodded along, smiling brightly at him. Hyunwoo felt his heartbeat quicken; the thought of doing anything like this again was too overwhelming to even fathom at the moment. He stared at them for a bit, unsure of how to react.

“I have to go find my friend,” he finally choked out, his cheeks burning. He stumbled through of the shed, and the last thing he heard was their laughter echoing after him as he ran back into the house.

***

Jooheon came into the classroom with a turtleneck that was a bit too much for the unseasonably warm weather and the classroom’s tendency for its malfunctioning heating which caused pretty much everyone to arrive in jackets and leave in t-shirts. He sat down beside Hyunwoo and he politely ignored the blooming bruise Jooheon must not have seen on his neck just behind his ear. It didn’t stop the knowing smile he kept to himself.

He had no room to judge anyway; after the party he was sporting a couple bruises himself, though thankfully pulling on a pair of sweatpants covered them easily.

About halfway through their lecture his phone buzzed on his desk, and he found a message from an unknown number. He opened it, his curiosity.

**Hey, it’s Hoseok! I had no idea you knew Changkyun, I hope it isn’t creepy I got your number from him. I was wondering if you were gonna be at the party next week?**

He felt his heartbeat leap into his throat, a shy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. So they had been serious about something more. He shot a quick text back.

**Haha what are the chances? And I might drop by, especially if you two are going**

He swallowed, shocked at his boldness. Jooheon shot him a look, raising his eyebrow in question. Hyunwoo whispered that he’d tell him later, which seemed to be enough to satisfy him. There was a few seconds before he got a reply, and the buzzing felt too loud even in the noisy hall. When he opened it he felt heat creeping into his cheeks, and he tilted the phone away from anyone that might see his screen.

**Oh we’ll be there for sure. Can’t wait to see you again ;)**


End file.
